


I.L.Y.S.F.M

by PassionPhantom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean In Love, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Erotic Poetry, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Poetry, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom/pseuds/PassionPhantom
Summary: Destiel poem: Dean admits his love for Cas





	I.L.Y.S.F.M

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! just been working on this manip graphic and wanted to post a quick poem to match it. I really hope you all like it. This will be my first image posted on here so yay! :D  
> Enjoy guys <3

 

I see you and you are beautiful.

I’m in awe of you. All of you.

It’s in the in curve of your waist.

The muscle of your arms.

And the tensing of your thighs as I touch you.

Taste you.

Fill you.

love you.

And it’s the sounds you make.

The way you gasp my name sends shivers down my spine and I feel for you desperately.

I’m crazy for you, Castiel.

Let me hold your hands as I thrust for you.

Our limbs and souls entangled.

The heat in our skin burns like a star.

I adore you Cas, but the gravity of your voice pulls me down.

So low.

I struggle against it and I fear it.

Yet your arms are so strong.

I am trapped.

I’m so trapped and captured by you.

I’ve lost myself in this drastic pull.

But you comfort me by merely saying my name.

You comfort me with all you have. All of your mind and angelic being.

It’s sweet, velvety and firm.

It’s a tight grasp that nearly keeps me from breathing.

And yet there is warm pleasure in this and I know that I am safe with you…

Cas, I love you.

I admit all this now simply because…. I love you….so fucking much.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please provide credit if used or reposted.


End file.
